


Adding Color to Blackwork

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Ink and Water [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Healing and self-acceptance are the name of the game, Healthy Polyamory, Kissing, Multi, Other, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Tattoo parlor AU, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), apparently that's already a tag wow good to know, brief mention of a past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “How was Regris’s party?”  Kolivan asked as Keith locked the door behind him and drew the chain for the night.“It was fun.”  Keith lifted a foot to untie the laces of his boots.  “Pretty chill.  Nothing too crazy.”  If he could count ‘getting his worldview of intimacy turned on its head’ as ‘nothing too crazy’, that is.  He went around the other side of the couch and snagged a handful of popcorn.  “Regris says hi, by the way.”Kolivan finally looked up from the television, brow furrowing as he studied Keith.  “Did something happen?  You are… glowing, I suppose would be the word.”“I just had a good time.”  Keith picked through the bowl to find some of the more buttery pieces, ignoring Kolivan’s sound of protest at the action.  “I’ve never been to a party before.  It was nice to hang out with people and feel like a normal young adult.  Do some stuff I missed out on, you know?”  His teenage years had been spent struggling to just get by – tosurvive– and he had ended up missing things like house-parties, games, making out… even justhaving friends.
Relationships: Keith & Regris (Voltron), Regris/Ilun/Vrek (Voltron)
Series: Ink and Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329062
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Adding Color to Blackwork

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have a plan (a two part series! One called “Ink”, one called “Water”, ta-da, it’s the “Ink and Water” series!) ...and then your thirst for a rarepair rears up and demands to be added into the story. So I guess this is the “and” of the Ink and Water series. 
> 
> Timing-wise, Keith is 19 and has had top surgery. It’s… *squints at the timeline I meticulously planned out, before this unexpected one-shot popped up* ...November? Ish? *throws timeline across the table* Sure. (Regris seems like a scorpio anyway, lovable fucker that he is)
> 
> (Also, I am so so so SO sorry for getting this out so late. I have a lot of reasons but none of them are good, and I feel really bad for keeping you guys waiting for so long. There are actually a couple of parts in here that I'm not 100% satisfied with, but I don't know how to make them any better and I've kept you guys waiting for so long that I'll just have to say it's good enough (I'm sure I'm just being overly self-critical anyway). Thank you for your patience!)

Keith knew Regris was up to something when he slid up to the front desk and propped his elbows on it, chin balanced on his laced fingers and a sly grin pulling at his pierced lip. Unfortunately, that ‘something’ he was up to could range from _“loan me a pen because I chewed mine to bits”_ and all the way up to _“I spilled ink on the tattoo chair and Kolivan’s on the war-path, cover me while I disappear for a while under the pretext of bringing him coffee”_ , so he really didn’t know what to expect from the apprentice.

“Did you know today’s my birthday?” Regris asked.

“Congrats. I’m still not giving you my lunch.” Keith told him, not even looking up from the email inquiry he was trying to puzzle out. It sounded like it was written by someone in a fever dream, frankly, and he couldn’t tell which artist to give it to (was this person aware they were asking for two completely different schools of tattoo style?) 

Regris rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m having a little party at my place on Sunday. You’re off in the evening, right? Want to come?”

Keith looked up. “A party?”

“More a small get-together of just a few friends at our place. Nothing too crazy.” Regris said. He touched the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “I’m getting old, Keith; I can’t party all night like I could in my youth. I get hangovers now. My bones creak when I run.”

“Your bones are made of cooked spaghetti and you’ve never run a day in your life.” Keith deadpanned. 

“That’s not true. I ran to catch the bus last week and actually died. I noticed you didn’t come to my funeral so I’m back to haunt you.” Regris quipped back, then waved off Keith’s eye-roll. “Anyway, point is, it’s not gonna be some crazy and out-of-control house party. A few friends, some music, pizza, drinks…” 

“I’m under twenty-one.” Keith reminded him. Not like he had never bent that law in the past, but he was at least _trying_ to follow it now.

“We got sodas and stuff – Vrek doesn’t drink much either.” Regris said. “He’s _such_ a picky drinker; makes this face like a cat that just ate lettuce if he tastes even the tiniest drop of alcohol in his fruity cocktails. He’s making some non-alcoholic punch that’s pretty rad, though.”

Keith lifted an eyebrow skeptically. He couldn’t picture cool, suave Vrek pulling a face at a fruity, umbrella-topped pink drink. Guess appearances weren’t everything. 

“You sure you really want to invite me? I’m probably way younger than all your other friends.” Keith said. He was five years younger than Regris. Most of the time, it didn’t feel like a lot, but sometimes he worried about being the ‘kid’ tagging along. 

“Keith, my dude, one of the biggest lessons in adulthood is that when it comes to your friends, age doesn’t matter nearly as much as when you’re in school. It’s about what you have in common.” Regris told him. “One of the guys Ilun plays D&D with is like twenty, another is almost thirty, and they’re both coming. I invited Thace, too, but he’s busy with some PTA thing. But considering it starts at eight, I’m thinking his ‘PTA thing’ is a date he’s just not telling us about.” He added the last bit in a whisper and pouted in the direction of the tattoo artist across the floor. 

“Knowing how loose your lips are, I’m not surprised he’s not telling you about his dating life.” Keith snorted. 

“Rude. But you’re probably right.” Regris turned back to him. “So, what do you think? About Sunday?” 

Keith considered it. Aside from the barbecue at Thace’s a few months ago, he had never been to a real party. Definitely not a house-party like in the movies, with drinks and music. He couldn’t tell if the idea made him nervous or excited. But he knew Regris, and even his two partners, well enough to trust that it wouldn’t be too overwhelming or get out of hand. 

“Sure. I’ll go.” Keith decided. “I’m not buying you a present, though.” 

“Your presence will be enough of a present.” Regris said, unable to stop the shit-eating grin that spread over his lips at his own joke. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Get out.” 

“Can’t. I work here too.” Regris flashed him a wink and a finger-gun. 

“No, I mean get out of here and go wash your hands; your three o’clock just walked in the door.” Keith looked over the apprentice’s shoulder and nodded to the client approaching. 

“Whoops, good call. Be back in a sec. Send them over to me when you get them checked in.” Regris said before dashing off to get his workstation ready.

~~~~~~~

When Sunday rolled around, Keith worked his normal opening shift and clocked out just after noon, then went home for lunch and a bit of leisure time before showering and getting ready for the party. He didn’t exactly have any ‘party clothes’ but Regris had assured him anything he wanted to wear would be fine. He settled on black jeans with a few artistic rips in the knees and thigh, a black v-neck t-shirt, red and black flannel shirt, and dressed it up with a shark-tooth necklace Antok had brought back from vacation somewhere (the very private senior tattooist wouldn’t tell them _where_ he had gone, but rather had taken great enjoyment watching them try to puzzle it out together based on the souvenirs he brought back for them all. Their best guess was somewhere tropical, considering the angry tiki head for Kolivan and the coffee for Thace). A little after seven PM, Keith laced up his combat boots and headed for the bus stop.

The bus was a little late, so by the time he made it to the trio’s apartment, it was already half-past eight and from the sound of the thumping bass audible from down the hallway, the party was already in full swing. He knocked on the door and then immediately wondered if typical party protocol was to knock or just walk in. Before he could make up his mind, though, the door opened and let out a blast of rock music along with a very excited Ilun pulling him into a hug. “Keith! You made it!” She said, just a little too loud and just a little too close to his ear. 

“Yeah, sorry the bus was late…” Keith apologized, but she quickly waved him off. 

“No worries, no worries.” She nudged the door shut behind him and slipped her arm behind his back as she pulled him into the apartment. “I haven’t seen you since your surgery. You look great! Everything healing up okay?” 

“Yep, feeling better than ever.” Keith smiled. “The doctor was really great. Thanks again for the recommendation.” 

“I’m glad it worked out!” Ilun squeezed him in a side-hug before taking his hand to lead him further into the apartment. “Hey Reg! Look who just got here!” 

“Hey, Keith!” Regris grinned brightly and got up from the couch, where he had been playing a card game with several people Keith didn’t recognize. Regris hopped over the back of the couch and clasped Keith’s hand, pulling him into a half-hug-half-back-pat. “Glad you could make it, dude!” 

“Happy birthday,” Keith said when they parted, and handed him a music gift card wrapped in a bow. It wasn’t much, since he didn’t have a lot of spending money after paying for his surgery, but wanted to get something to show his appreciation for Regris being his friend. 

“Aw, that’s nice of you,” Regris pulled him into a side-hug and squeezed his shoulders. “You really didn’t have to get me anything, man.” 

“It’s okay, I wanted to.” Keith lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. “How’s the party?” 

“Going great! I think everyone’s here now… Only one of Ilun’s D&D buddies couldn’t make it.” Regris briefly pointed out each guest and told Keith their names. It was a small crowd, only ten or so people total. He also pointed out the snacks and drinks on the kitchen island. “Help yourself to any food or drinks. We’ve got punch in that bowl, booze if you feel like it – I won’t tell our work dads – and there’s sodas and beers in that cooler next to the counter with the snacks.”

“Reg, you gonna play your hand or do I have to look at your cards?” Someone called from the group gathered around the coffee table. 

“Paws off my cards!” Regris yelled, vaulting over the back of the couch again. 

Keith laughed and wandered over to check out the food and drinks. The apartment was pretty dark, with most of the lights off save for some strings of multi-colored Christmas lights crossing the ceiling and some lamps with colored scarves tossed over them to bathe the apartment in the soft glow of the dim colors. Someone had even propped up a small disco ball next to the ipod speakers in the corner. Even in the dim light, Keith could see chips, salsa, a couple of pizza boxes, and a cheese and veggie plate among the snacks on the kitchen island. Various bottles of alcohol were lined up beside a stack of blue plastic cups, and the large punch bowl in the center had an index card taped to it: _spike your own serving, not the bowl. Or I’ll spike you. — V._

Keith snorted in amusement and helped himself to some of the punch, then leaned against the counter and took in the rest of the party. There was a handful of people playing that card game, and another few people on the couch playing a video game on the television. Vrek was over in the corner fiddling with the ipod hooked up to the speakers. Some girl was sitting on the floor in the kitchen with the trio’s new cat stretched out on her lap as she pet its tummy. Bizarrely, there was an accordion sitting on an armchair, that Keith was pretty sure did not belong to any of the trio. Not exactly like the parties from Hollywood movies, but Keith liked that. 

He idly watched the group playing Mario Kart for a while, glancing over as the card game wrapped up. Eventually, it seemed to come to a close with one guy letting out a victorious whoop and the rest of them groaning or throwing their remaining cards at him. Regris dashed away and retrieved an empty cup from the stack on the counter, nudging Keith’s shoulder on the way back. “We’re gonna play King’s Cup. You in?”

“What is it?” Keith asked, wary. 

“It’s easy, I’ll tell you the rules as we go. Come on.” Regris led him over to the circle of people shuffling cards or refilling their drinks. “It’s a drinking game, so every time you lose a round, you have to take a drink.” 

“Oh. Should I get, like, a beer or something?” Keith asked.

“Doesn’t have to be alcohol. What you’ve got there is fine.” Ilun said, pointing to his cup of punch. 

“You can even play with water.” Vrek added as he passed by. He set a cup of water in front of his girlfriend and swiped her blue solo cup of booze. “Which you probably should.” He told her pointedly. 

“Thanks for lookin’ out for me, babe,” Ilun blew him a kiss and giggled. 

Vrek squinted critically at Regris, assessing him, then leaned down and grabbed his chin. “Breathalyzer test,” he said before kissing him. When he pulled back, he plucked Regris’s beer out of his hand. “Water for you too, this round.” 

“I still don’t think that actually works. You just like kissing us.” Regris laughed and accepted the water. 

“You complaining?” Vrek arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“Nope. I just like that you _caaare about us…_ ” Regris dragged the words out in a singsong voice. Vrek rolled his eyes and messed up Regris’s hair before wandering off to talk to someone else. 

The game turned out to be pretty fun, and Keith actually had a good time. The long list of rules was hard to keep track of, but to be fair, most of the others kept forgetting them too and had to check the list every time a new type of card was drawn. It turned out that only a few of the rules remained constant from game to game, and the rest were either hotly debated by people who had played different versions, or were simply made up on the spot. There was a lot of laughing and joking and good-natured accusations of cheating throughout the game that had Keith enjoying himself more and more as the night went on. 

As the game wrapped up once more, one girl in pink got to her feet and pulled on her jacket, tugging her long blonde hair out of the collar. “This has been fun, but I’ve got work tomorrow. I think I ought to get going.” 

“Aw, Romelle, stay ‘til the end of the game?” Regris pouted. “We’re almost done…” 

“Sorry, I have a bus to catch.” Romelle blew him a kiss. “Happy birthday, Regris. Good to see you again.” 

“Thanks for stopping by, Rommie,” Ilun hopped up. She pulled the girl in for a hug and then – to Keith’s utter surprise – planted a kiss right on the corner of her lips. Directly in front of her two boyfriends. “Text me when you get home, okay, love? See you tomorrow!” 

Keith was still a little lost for words as Romelle left, the girl waving with a smile like what had just happened was completely normal. Regris nudged him in the side with his elbow. “Dude, your mouth’s open,” he whispered. 

Keith snapped his jaw closed. “Sorry. Was just… surprised. She, uh…?”

“Ilun’s just very affectionate.” Regris chuckled. “And she thinks she’s European.” 

“I do not.” Ilun plopped herself down on Regris’s lap. “I just like showing my friends I care about them. Sometimes with a little friendly kiss. That’s different than the kisses I save for my boyfriends. See?” She drew him in for a deep kiss, which he gladly returned. 

Keith wasn’t sure how to react to them making out right next to him. Yeah, he could see how that was… _obviously_ more intense than what Ilun had done with her friend. But the proximity to where he was sitting was a little startling.

Vrek took a seat on Keith’s other side and nudged his leg with his own. “If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll kick them for you.” 

“No. It’s… it’s fine.” Keith looked away. “You guys, uh, you really like kissing each other, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s kinda part of why we’re together.” Vrek took a sip of his punch. “Who doesn’t like making out with their partner? It’s part of the fun.” 

Keith looked down at his drink. “Is it?” His memories of it ranged from just something to do, to boring, to even downright uncomfortable at worst. 

“Ever done it?” Vrek didn’t sound judgemental, just curious. 

Keith’s lips twisted into a thin line. “Yeah.” 

“Shitty partner, huh?” 

Keith’s fingers tightened around his cup, denting the cheap plastic. “Fuck Regris.” He muttered darkly.

“I generally agree with that statement, but what did he do to warrant it?” Vrek asked.

“He told you about my ex, didn’t he?” Keith shot a dark look toward the apprentice, who was still thoroughly distracted with Ilun’s tongue in his mouth. What else had he blabbed about Keith to his partners? “Fucker can’t keep his mouth shut about anything...”

“Reg didn’t tell us anything about your personal life.” Vrek said evenly. “I guessed based on my superb observation skills and the fact that you talk about kissing like it’s expired meatloaf stinking up the fridge.”

Oh. Keith instantly felt guilty for doubting his friend.

“So your ex was a dick?” Vrek asked.

Keith pushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “The literal worst.” He muttered. He took a swig of his drink and wished there was alcohol in it. 

“You wanna try?” 

Keith blinked and looked over at Vrek. “Try what?”

“Kissing.” Vrek said, as if it was obvious. “With someone who isn’t a dick.” 

Keith stared at him. “With… who?” 

“I’m open to it.” Vrek shrugged. “The other two won’t mind. Or you could try them. Reg would be down, if you’re looking for a friend.” 

“A friend.” Keith’s brain felt like it had stalled out. Was he sure he hadn’t spiked his own drink? He felt like words weren’t making any sense. “Friends don’t… kiss each other.” 

“Depends on the friends.” Vrek said. “And it’s chill if you’re not into that, either. I just think you might benefit from having an experience with it that’s actually good.” 

Keith thought about it. He had to admit, the first few times he had kissed Sendak… it had felt good. His memories were tainted by what he knew now, but in the beginning… he had liked it. He wondered if he could get that feeling back, or if he was ruined for good. If he was being honest, he didn’t want the ghost of Sendak’s lips and hands be the only thing that haunted him forever. 

He took a swig of his drink to wet his mouth that suddenly felt far too dry for this. “Just kissing? Nothing past that?” 

“Whatever you want, dude.” Vrek said. “You want me? Or Ilun or Reg?”

Before Keith could fully process the words, Regris pulled back from Ilun and looked over at them, curious. “Someone say my name?” 

“Keith might be looking for a friend to kiss.” Vrek supplied, like that was a completely normal thing to mention.

“I didn’t say that!” Keith sputtered. 

“Ooh, I’ll kiss Keith!” Ilun’s eyes brightened, while Regris’s brows lifted in surprise and his eyes sought out Keith’s to make sure he was certain. 

“Yeah, I…” Keith swallowed and set his drink on the coffee table. “I think I want to try. If that’s okay. But I don’t want to make things weird–” 

“It’s not weird, don’t worry,” Ilun slid off Regris’s lap and wedged herself into the half a space between him and Keith on the couch. “We’re friends!” 

“Yeah, and I don’t want that to change.” Keith admitted. 

“It won’t change anything. We’ll still be friends.” Regris assured him. 

“And I’m probably not even very good at this…” Keith hedged. It wasn’t like he didn’t have experience, but it had been a long time and his experiences weren’t exactly stellar memories.

“I’m sure you’re fine.” Ilun planted her hands on Keith’s cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes, a strange mix of serious and slightly intoxicated. “You’re my little baby gay, and I’ll teach you. I’ve got your back. I’m your big gender-ambiguous-sibling, ‘kay?”

“Okay?” Keith thought that was a bit of a weird thing to say before leaning in to kiss him, but that’s just what she did.

It was warm. That was his first thought, when her lips connected to his. She was practically in his lap, pressed up against him, and the heat of another body that close to him took him by surprise. Then her lips started to move, and her hands slid from his cheeks to the back of his neck, and the heat of the kiss only grew stronger as she coaxed his lips apart. Ilun kissed like a wildfire, an unbridled explosion of heat and light and warmth that wrapped around him like flames. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue, but the fire in her kiss was all her own; a Molotov cocktail tossed straight into his chest, burning through whatever ghostly hold his memories still had on him and replacing every last one of them with this moment. 

The kiss could have lasted a minute or an hour, Keith had no way of telling when she successfully stole every thought from his head. Ilun was smiling as she pulled back, eyes lidded, and Keith only realized her hand had migrated to his ass when she squeezed. “You could stay here tonight. We would treat you right, baby…” Her other hand trailed down the front of his t-shirt. 

Keith blinked, taken aback by the sudden turn. It was a bit much, and he found himself leaning back ever so slightly. “Uh…”

“I think you’re done. Don’t scare him.” Vrek tugged on the back of her shirt and guided a giggling Ilun away, depositing her in Regris’s lap as he turned Keith around to face him. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Keith swallowed. “She’s, uh… she’s a good kisser.” It felt like a weird thing to say to someone’s boyfriend. Did the fact that said boyfriend was next in line make it more or less weird? Keith didn’t know, and half of him didn’t really care to give it much thought.

“She’s a lot. C’mere.” Vrek drew him closer with a hand curled under his chin, and Keith let himself be led like he was on a string.

If Ilun kissed like fire, Vrek kissed like water. His kiss was slower, more measured and calculated, but flowing seamlessly from one movement to the next. Like plunging feet-first straight into a lake on a hot summer day, he didn’t bother with a chaste starting peck on the lips, preferring to dive right into a kiss that stole Keith’s breath. His hand came up to cradle the back of his head, fingers weaving between the strands of hair and nails scratching lightly at his scalp, and Keith all but melted with a quiet whimper. 

The lips devouring his smirked against his skin. “You like that?” 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed the word out in a whisper; his voice was stolen by whatever spell Vrek had cast on him, and frankly, he didn’t care if he ever got it back. Blunt nails and calloused fingertips rubbed slow circles into the base of his scalp while Vrek continued to drown out his thoughts with his lips, steady and methodical and captivating in the best way. 

Fingers crept around his waist and a warm palm rubbed up and down his back, and it took Keith longer than it should have to realize that was too many hands – Vrek’s were tangled in his hair and cradling his cheek, so who…?

Lips pressed to the exposed skin at the edge of his shirt collar, the cool metal lip ring contrasting sharply with the warm breath fanning over him. “My turn?” Regris asked, sounding hopeful.

Vrek shifted his hold on Keith’s chin to let his thumb brush over his lips, sharp eyes seeking out the flush on his cheeks and the slight swell of his kiss-bitten lips. “He’s all yours.” 

Vrek released him, and the next thing he knew, Keith was being turned around to face his best friend. Regris’s hands – one decorated with a curling serpent, the other with a dagger piercing a clock – reached out to take Keith’s hands. Ink-painted thumbs rubbed over the backs of his knuckles. “You okay with this? Too much?” He knew what Keith had been through, and it showed in the concern furrowing his brow. 

Keith shook his head. That was behind him, and he was moving on. “I’m good. I want this.” He told him, and he meant it. 

Regris’s expression smoothed into a smile and he drew Keith closer. 

Regris kissed like steel, but not just from the twin studs on either part of his tongue -- He kissed with the heat of Ilun, but more solid than her untamed flames. He kissed with the firmness of Vrek, but less measured. He kissed in a way that built from slow and exploratory to all-encompassing, like coals warming cold metal until it was glowing hot and near melting. A forge-fire to burn away all impurities in the iron walls guarding Keith’s heart and leave him malleable and ready to be molded anew. And mold him he did; Regris let his hands and lips roam more than the other two had, running his hands through Keith’s hair, dropping kisses along the line of his jaw, rubbing his thumb over the sliver of skin peeking through the rip in the leg of Keith’s jeans, and sliding his hands up the back of Keith’s jacket so he could feel the heat of his palms through his t-shirt. Regris was searingly hot and soothingly cool all at once, like a balm over a wound he hadn’t realized was still aching. Keith had never kissed him before, nor was he sure anyone had ever held him so carefully while kissing him so deeply… but something about it felt strangely familiar and new all at the same time. Like a part of himself he had forgotten. Or a part of himself he never realized was missing. 

Keith’s head was feeling pleasantly hazy by the time Regris pulled back to let them both breathe.

“How’s that?” Regris breathed the words over his lips. “Feel good?” His hand carded through Keith’s hair, and Keith couldn’t help but lean into it. 

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, his eyes fluttering shut again when Regris laid a gentle kiss over the scar crossing his cheek. 

“Good.” Regris let his lips slide along Keith’s jaw. “That’s how it’s supposed to feel.” He kissed just below Keith’s ear, dropping his voice so that it was too low to be overheard. “You deserve to be kissed like that and better, Keith. You deserve to feel good when you’re with someone. I want you to remember that, okay? And you’re gonna find someone who deserves you, who’s gonna treat you well. I know it.” 

Keith’s breath caught in his chest, and it wasn’t from the open-mouthed kiss Regris pressed to his pulse point. He didn’t know what to say, but he was pretty sure he would break apart if he said anything, so he just pulled Regris in for another tight hug. The arm around his back, hand in his hair, and familiar scent where Keith had his nose buried in his neck kept him grounded and stopped him from breaking apart completely. 

When he felt he was no longer in danger of shattering, he pulled back just enough to draw Regris into another kiss; more chaste this time, but he still poured all the words he wished he could say into it. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“My pleasure. Literally.” Regris chuckled and coaxed his head to the side so he could lay another kiss below his earlobe. “I mean it, Keith. You deserve the world, and don’t ever let anyone make you think for one moment that you don’t.” He murmured against his skin, his voice softer than Keith had ever heard from the apprentice. 

“Are you coming onto him too?” Vrek quipped from somewhere off to the side, prompting Regris to pull back. Ilun was perched sideways on Vrek’s lap with her arms looped around his neck. Both were watching the two of them with undisguised interest, a sort of hunger sparkling in their eyes. 

“I wasn’t _coming onto_ him,” Regris stuck out his forked tongue. “We were having a _private conversation_.”

“With your tongue in his ear?” Vrek smirked, and Ilun giggled.

“I did not have my _tongue_ in his _ear_!” Regris bristled. “Don’t be gross!”

“Says the guy with his tongue in his friend’s ear.” Ilun winked.

“Oh fuck both of you.” Regris shot back.

“Later.” Ilun promised.

“If you’re good.” Vrek added.

Regris flipped both of them off and turned back to Keith, pulling him in close. “One more, for good luck. And ‘cause it’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday was on Thursday.” Keith reminded him with a smirk. Regris kissed that smirk right off his lips. This kiss was more teasing and playful than their first, and Regris kept tracing his fingers over the ink decorating Keith’s arms until he was giggling into the kiss, light-headed with the warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

“See? Kissing’s fun.” Regris teased as they parted. 

“Alright, alright, you made your point.” Keith batted his tickling fingers away from his side, but caught his hand and gave him a small squeeze in hopes of conveying the words he didn’t know how to say aloud: _thank you_.

“We kissin’ this dude?” And unfamiliar voice asked, and Keith looked up to realize someone had paused to watch them on his way back to the video game group. He was looking down at them, a cup of punch in his hand and his head tilted slightly as he studied the trio and Keith curiously.

“Nope,” Regris slung an arm around the back of Keith’s neck. “Unless he wants you to.”

“Um, I’m good.” Keith’s head was still swimming, and he couldn’t quite believe he had just done that. He had just made out with three people, all in a relationship, in the middle of a party (albeit with most of the partygoers distracted by the video games on the television). He felt bright red bloom on his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “Three is… that’s definitely more action than I’ve gotten in the past, like, year. I think I’m set for a while.” 

The guy shrugged and wandered off, unbothered. 

The party wound down pretty quickly, after that. It was getting late, and many people had work the next day to worry about, or last buses to catch before they stopped running. Keith didn’t have to go into the studio until the afternoon the next day, so he stayed a bit later to help clean up after the party. 

“You need a ride home?” Regris asked Keith. 

Keith checked the time on his phone and saw that he could probably make the last bus back to Kolivan’s if he sprinted, but it would be close. “A ride would be nice, yeah. If it’s not too late for you.” 

“It’s fine. I’m working the late shift tomorrow so I can sleep in.” Regris tossed him a spare helmet and grabbed his keys. 

The chill of the air whipping past them on Regris’s motorcycle woke him up somewhat from the warm haze that had settled in his chest, and Keith couldn’t help but start to worry. His hands on Regris’s waist felt like lead weights, the warmth burning through his friend’s jacket and stinging Keith’s palms. 

When Regris pulled into Kolivan’s driveway and cut the engine, Keith swallowed hard before speaking up. “Are you sure things won’t get weird between us, now?” 

Regris set his feet on the pavement to steady the still bike while Keith slipped off the back. “Not on my end. That’s not the first time I’ve platonically made out with a buddy just for fun. You?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never made out with a friend before.” Keith admitted quietly. He couldn’t tell if the warmth in his chest was from the fun evening or if it was something… else. Something he needed to worry about.

Regris scratched his chin. “I mean, if you start having feelings, the four of us can talk.” He laid just a touch of emphasis on _the four of us_. That was non-negotiable. The two rings he wore on his necklace were proof of that. 

Somehow, his words settled Keith. It wasn’t quite reassurance, but more of a realization. 

“I’m not ready to be in a relationship again.” Keith said slowly. “Not with one person, let alone more.” It had been fun, what they did. And it had been good, to find out that he wasn’t irreparably damaged to the point of never being able to allow himself to be intimate with another person again. “I’m not the kind of person who can just hook up with anyone, even just to make out. Not after…” he trailed off, but Regris nodded to show he understood. Keith sighed. “So, it was good. To try that, with people I can trust. But I think… I think I need to stay on my own for a little while longer.” 

Regris turned to meet his eyes, expression serious. “Just as long as you know that being single doesn’t mean you’re _alone_ , right? You’ve got the three of us, and the guys at the studio. We’re all here for you, Keith.”

Keith smiled softly. “Yeah. I know that now.” It had taken him a long time to realize that. Longer than it should have, but it had been hard to see past his own scars. 

“And when you’re ready to look, I know you’ll find someone perfect for you.” Regris said. “You remember what I told you?” 

Keith was pretty sure he would never forget those words whispered inches from his ear, so quiet that they could only be for him alone. Soft as they were, he was pretty sure they had etched themselves into his skin like ink. “Yeah. I remember.”

“I was serious. Keep that in mind.” Regris put a foot up on his bike. “Kiss goodnight? Or nah?” 

Keith was tempted, but he smiled and shook his head. “I should get going.” 

He was worried Regris might be offended or disappointed, but the apprentice just nodded, his eyes soft and smile understanding. “No worries. I’ll see you tomorrow night at the studio. Say hi to Kolivan for me; looks like the night owl is still up.” He glanced toward the living room window, where the soft shifting light through the curtains probably indicated the television was on. It was nearing midnight, but that wasn’t actually that late for any of them, given the hours their job kept. 

“Will do.” Keith slipped his borrowed helmet off and stowed it in one of the bags on the side of the motorcycle. “Drive safe.” 

Regris flashed him a grin and touched two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute, then started his engine. Keith stepped back and lifted his hand in a wave as his friend made a sharp turn out of the driveway and took off into the night.

~~~~~~~

Kolivan was indeed still up when Keith unlocked the front door and stepped inside. The senior tattooist was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, watching an old Western movie playing on late-night TV. 

“How was Regris’s party?” Kolivan asked as Keith locked the door behind him and drew the chain for the night. 

“It was fun.” Keith lifted a foot to untie the laces of his boots. “Pretty chill. Nothing too crazy.” If he could count ‘ _getting his worldview of intimacy turned on its head_ ’ as ‘ _nothing too crazy_ ’, that is. He went around the other side of the couch and snagged a handful of popcorn. “Regris says hi, by the way.” 

Kolivan finally looked up from the television, brow furrowing as he studied Keith. “Did something happen? You are… glowing, I suppose would be the word.” 

Keith wordlessly pointed to the television casting flickering light across the dimly-lit room, washing everything in warm, sandy, sepia-colored tones. 

“That’s not it.” Kolivan rolled his eyes. “But I won’t press you to share. Your personal matters are your own.” 

“I just had a good time.” Keith picked through the bowl to find some of the more buttery pieces, ignoring Kolivan’s sound of protest at the action. “I’ve never been to a party before. It was nice to hang out with people and feel like a normal young adult. Do some stuff I missed out on, you know?” His teenage years had been spent struggling to just get by – to _survive_ – and he had ended up missing things like house-parties, games, making out… even just _having friends_. 

Kolivan tilted his head slightly as he regarded him for a moment, and Keith wondered if he could see right through him. But then he shrugged and turned back to the television, passing the bowl of popcorn to Keith. “So long as that ‘stuff’ does not involve drugs or anything illegal.” 

“Nope, all good there.” Keith had no interest in drugs. Never had, after seeing what it did to several foster families and Sendak (and a handful of clients who had to be ejected from the studio after Kolivan found them sneaking off to take a hit in the bathroom between tattoo sittings). 

Keith watched a couple minutes of the movie playing on the TV before he got bored and gave into the fatigue tugging at the corners of his eyes; he had worked the opening shift and then stayed up late into the night, after all. He yawned and passed the bowl of popcorn back to Kolivan. “I’m gonna turn in. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Kolivan replied. “I’m glad you had a good time.” His eyes slid from the television screen to give Keith a knowing look. “I’d caution that the hickey on your neck will earn you some teasing tomorrow at the shop, but I suspect the person who usually does the teasing was the culprit, in this case.” 

Keith’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over the side of his neck. Ears burning, he turned on his heel and high-tailed it to his room without another word, trying to ignore the little chuckle coming from the man on the couch. He looked in the mirror over his dresser and sure enough, there was a light, reddish bruise on the side of his throat, just below his ear. Fucking… It could have been any of them, really, so he didn’t know which one to blame. Luckily it was the only mark, though when he touched his lips they were also still a little tender from so much kissing. 

He fell back onto his bed with a sigh, still fully clothed and laying the wrong way. He’d get up in a second, he told himself, he just needed a bit to process… everything. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the deep thrumming of the party music in his chest, the hand in his hair, the lips on his… the thrill of being so close and sharing breath with someone else, tempered by the sense of security that came from knowing and trusting the person he was with – _that_ had been new, for him. And the words whispered in his ear, telling him things he had never dared to dream he was worthy of deserving… 

Keith pressed his palms over his eyes and bit his tender lip to fight off the grin. Maybe, just maybe, he could start to believe those words.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of this one-shot* this bad boy can fit so much unexpected plot and feels in it…
> 
> For those wondering, no, Keith isn’t going to join the Regris/Vrek/Ilun trio. However, at their new years eve party, whichever of them isn’t kissing another at midnight instead nabs Keith for their midnight smooch. 
> 
> Oh and that little, seemingly-throwaway line? _“...I think everyone’s here now, only one of Ilun’s D &D buddies couldn’t make it...”_ Any guesses on who that might be? Here’s a hint, he plays as a paladin~... >;D 
> 
> I have to be honest, I don't actually know when the next part of this series will be concrete enough to start posting. I usually wait to post anything until I either have the whole thing finished, or at least until I'm certain of where I'm going with it (because if, in the process of writing later chapters, I realize I need to change/include some earlier detail or foreshadowing or something, I can do that, whereas if it's posted, I'm kinda stuck with what's there). And I've hit a bit of a writers block with "Water" and only have scattered chapters and a vague idea of where I want to go right now. Plus... a new AU has seriously got me by the balls and has been stealing all my attention, which I'm kinda mad about but also kinda excited about... I'm hoping to be able to start posting that one soon. I definitely WILL be continuing/finishing off this series, but I just don't know when exactly that will be, and I'm really sorry about that.


End file.
